Thinking of You
by NaruNozoFiles
Summary: NaruNozo Files filler #1


_I've been feeling bad for how long I waited to upload new stories on here, so I'm going to upload a couple of filler oneshots I wrote. This one takes place in the first part of Naruto, but the second one takes place in Shippudden. From then on out, everything I upload will be taking place in Shippudden, until I write some more genin themed stuff. :) _

_Now this filler takes place while Naruto is out training with Jiraiya. I left this mostly as it has been all this time because I really didn't think it needed more than a tweak here and there so...enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thinking Of You<strong>

_'Great...it's raining...AGAIN...'_ Nozomi heaved a deep sigh, glancing unhappily outside at the pouring rain. Giving a disgusted groan, the brunette turned her stare away from the window, and glanced at her clock, moaning at what she saw.

"No way...it's 6 o'clock, and it's still so dark, and rainy and- AHH! What am I even doing awake so early anyways?! I'm going back to sleep!"

The cat girl groaned as the rain picked up pace , seeming to fall harder and faster than before, and she burrowed deep under her covers, curling up in a tight ball with her knees tucked under her chin. Her ears were flat against her head, eyes shut tight as she fought to drown out the irritating racket.

Several failed attempts at sleep later, she shot straight up. "ARGH! SHUT UP!" The genin screamed, flailing her arms. She knew very well her words would have no effect on the rain but it did her some good to release all her pent up frustration. Even if that meant simply yelling at the rain. The cat girl threw herself back on the bed, pulled the covers over her head, and rolled onto her stomach with a sigh.

"Ugh...it just had to rain on my birthday." The brunette grumbled, resting her head against her arms. "Not that I care, that's nothing to celebrate." she frowned. "Still, it's just my luck that on my birthday it would be pouring when I woke up. It's just another reminder of how unfair life is to me."

Nozomi groaned again as the rain only seemed to get louder, thanks to her sensitive hearing, and rolled onto her back, grasping for something to drown out the noise. She settled for her pillow and threw it over her face, sighing with relief as the sounds were slightly muffled. Unfortunately, she needed air and the pillow wasn't letting her get any. The cat girl gasped deeply, pushing the pillow off her face. _'Note to self: Never face the pillow you're under...it may try to suffocate you!'_

Several minutes passed, and Nozomi still lay wide awake, much to her displeasure. Why couldn't she get back to sleep? Usually whenever it rained, she was out like a light the instant she laid down! So what was it that was keeping her awake now? Almost instantly the answer hit her, and the cat girl uttered a low growl.

"It's that stupid blond's fault! HE'S the reason I'm still wide awake like this!" Irritation flickered in her eyes as she flattened her ears against her head. "How does he do this to me, even when he's not here?!" She neither expected nor received an answer, and that was fine with her. She was really just yelling to yell. It at least drowned out the rain somewhat.

"Ugghh! Naruto, this is your fault for always bothering me! It's because of you I can't go back to sleep!" The brunette heaved yet another sigh.

Naruto had a nasty habit of showing up on her door step at the most inopportune times; particularly during rainy days like these. It was as if he knew that she wasn't herself on days like today, because he would just barge in on her and talk her to death until she either fell asleep from the lull of his voice or got mad enough to wake up. He had pulled that trick countless times, which she felt positive was the reason she couldn't sleep. She expected him to jump her as he always did...but...he was gone, away for training with the toad sage, Master Jiraiya, for who knew how long. He wouldn't be coming after her on this particular rainy day.

She could remember the day he'd left all too clearly.

_"N...Nozo-chan...?"_

_Nozomi whirled around hastily just in time to be grabbed and squeezed tightly in a big hug. "Kyaa! Ramen breath! Let go of me!" she demanded, trying not to turn pink._

_"Aww...but I don't wanna.." The boy in the orange jumpsuit pouted, but released his grip on the cat girl. "I'm sorry," he apologized, watching as the brunette lunged forward slightly, nearly tripping on her tail in her haste to get away from him, and he smiled sadly. "You don't have to worry about me bothering you today...I'm not gonna be here for awhile..."_

_"You're not?" Nozomi blinked and glanced back at him, unable to hide her surprise. "W..why?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for sounding sad._

_"Because," Naruto said, feeling encouraged, having heard the sad edge tone in her voice. "I'm going away to train with the Pervy Sage.."_

_"Oh.." Nozomi blinked. "So how long will you be gone?...A week, a month or two..?"_

_"Hehe...I don't really know, to be honest," Naruto grinned toothily at the girl, "but don't worry...I'll be back soon enough, I promise!"_

_"Ehhh...why would I worry?" Nozomi rolled her eyes._

_"Because, you sounded sad about me leaving." Naruto said smugly._

_"Well, I'm NOT!" The cat girl growled, moving farther away from him. "In fact, I can't WAIT for you to go, I'm excited to have the peace! So there you have it," she finished, "I could care less how long you'll be gone...now goodbye!" The brunette gave a wave, but before she could walk away, Naruto reached out, grabbing her hand, and pulled her into another hug- one that she couldn't escape._

_"Goodbye, Nozo-hime..."_

Nozomi frowned at the memory and sunk deeper under her covers, closing her eyes tightly. _'I wonder what he's up to right now...'_ She wondered silently. _'I kinda wish I knew when he was coming back...I miss him...in a way..' _The brunette jumped, blushing slightly as she realized what she had said, and she whacked herself on the head lightly. _'No, you could care less, remember?!'_ She frowned. _'You only want to know so you can avoid running into him! That's all!'_

_'I don't miss him...I DON'T...no way! He's so stupid, why would I?!'_ Nozomi heaved a soft sigh, yawning loudly now. Whatever was going on with her, it was making her sleepy thinking about it. Maybe now she'd finally be able to get some rest.

Deciding to just forget about the blond for now, the cat girl rolled over on her side, curled up and soon fell fast asleep, only one thought lingering in her weary mind. _'Well...I guess...I DO miss him a little...ok...a lot..'_

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, that was really short wasn't it? These two fillers are rather short, that's why I'm uploading them both.<br>_


End file.
